


Trust me

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had to do was trust him. [Jack/Carly][one-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

 **Title:** Trust me  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Carly  
 **Spoilers:** No.  
 **Warnings:** No.

I actually wrote this a few months ago and totally forgot about it.

xoxoxoxox

Carly placed her hand upon Jack's. "I'm scared for you." She gave it a little squeeze. "What if you don't come back?" She chewed on her bottom lip. He was going to ride away into battle, what if he went away for good?

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Carly. Do you not trust me?" Jack tightened his hand around the clutch, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Carly let her hand fall limply to her side. "Jack… that's not…" She sighed, "I trust you. I'm just scared I'll never see you again."

"Trust me." Jack took a hold of her hand. "Carly." He laced their fingers together. "It's not that easy to get rid of Jack Atlus. You're stuck with me." He grinned.

"Oh Jack!" Carly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly throwing him off his D-Wheel.

His eye twitched. "Carly!" He pried her off him. "I have a duel to win!"

"Oh, right! Go get them Jack!"

He grinned, giving her a thumbs off before speeding off.

xoxoxoxox

Jack and Carly are my favorite pairing from 5Ds. :) I'm planning on a few more things with them.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
